Waiting Tables
by LaPantouflarde
Summary: Killian didn't know what it was that made her so captivating and interesting but he was enchanted and he would probably do anything to see her again. Anything. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Neal," he sighed. "I already told you, I don't want you to set me up with someone."

"Killian, I heard you, but you've been sitting on your butt all day for months! It's time for you to get out and meet someone."

"I don't want to meet anyone right now, I don't think I'm ready yet." He said. "And I don't sit on my butt _all_ day. I still go to work, don't I?"

Neal gave him a sympathetic smile and clasped his shoulders. "Look," he pulled away and grabbed two beers from the fridge and offered one to Killian. "It isn't your fault Milah decided to run off with someone else, alright?"

"It's not about that." Killian gratefully accepts the beer and drank heartily.

"Are you sure?" Neal had a disbelieving look on his face and Killian rolled his eyes.

"Yes!" he said exasperated but then he gave in and sighed heavily. "Alright, maybe it _is_ about that but you can't blame that on me."

"That's what I said!" Neal said as he drank. "Come on, I've known this girl a long time. You're going to like her."

"Neal –"

"Killian." He said seriously. "Listen, if this doesn't work out, I'll back off. Okay? Just go on this one date."

He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to go out and meet someone who made him feel like what he felt when he was with Milah but the truth is, he was scared of getting hurt again. It's been almost a year since he came home to an empty apartment and a note from her saying that she was sorry – but that was it, he didn't even know what went wrong or what he did wrong for her to just leave – she threw away everything they built for two years. After a few months of drowning in his own sorrow, he saw her out and about with another man, a man he recognized as her co-worker; and if that wasn't bad enough, she was also pregnant. Realization hit him all at once – Milah's secret phone calls in the middle of the night, her late night 'working hours', her lack of intimacy with him, her 'I might have eaten something bad last night' vomiting all those mornings – everything made sense now; how could he miss the signs? He wasn't one for confrontations but it was all too much, and he was a bit tipsy to say the least, so he walked up to them and just punched the man – hard – in the face. Milah had the audacity to look guilty, which only made him angrier than he already was. Instead of waiting for her explanation, he simply walked away and ignored Milah's pleas for him to let her talk. He went home that night feeling worse than ever.

He thought long and hard about Neal's offer and he knew he was right about him having to move on from Milah and what happened, so he took a leap of faith. "Alright, I'll meet with your friend." He gave in and Neal gave him a triumphant smile.

"I'll give her a call and I'll let you know the time and place." He said as he put his coat on and grabbed his keys from the counter. "I have to go but I'll see you soon."

Killian stood up to see him off but before he left, he wanted to know one thing. "What's her name?"

"What," Neal scoffed. "Are you going to Google her or something?"

"I'm _not_ going to Google her, Neal." He huffed. "Just tell me her name."

"Emma." He said. "Emma Swan."


	2. Chapter 2

It was around four in the afternoon when Killian got home from work. He coaches Storybrooke Middle School's soccer team, in addition to being the P.E. teacher, and today was their first try-outs of the year and he was pleasantly surprised to see some new faces – one of them was Henry Mills and he was absolutely great that he wanted to put him immediately on the team but that would be unfair to the other kids so he'll just have to wait till tomorrow afternoon to announce who's in the team this year.

He had a date tonight – with Emma Swan – and Neal told him to meet her at _Italian Village_ around six. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't looking forward to tonight. From what Neal told him, Emma seems to be a down-to-earth kind of girl and that's a big difference from what Milah was. He was so close to canceling the date but he knew Neal would just nag him forever about this so he decided to just go through with it and see what happens.

Around five, he heard someone knocking on his door and was surprised to see Neal on the other side. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he motioned for him to come in.

"Making sure you go through with this date." He smirked. "And that you look decent enough for Emma." Neal then eyed him from head to toe and shakes his head. "Are you really going to wear that?" he asked.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Of course not," he said as he headed off into the kitchen to get a drink. "It's only five o'clock, Neal."

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged. "I'm still going to make sure you don't screw this up."

"What's the big deal?" Killian asked him as he took a sip from his cup. "It's just a date."

"It is, yes, but I just want the best for Emma." He said. "She's one of my best friends and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Then why don't _you_ date her?" he joked but Neal went silent and had a frown on his face. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He shrugged. "Now, show me what you're wearing tonight. I'll make sure you –"

Killian groaned. "Get out."

"Excuse me?" he looked offended but frankly, Killian did not care.

"You heard me," he said. "Get out. I'm getting ready on my own and I will call you later to tell you how it went, alright?"

"But –" Neal started but Killian is already pushing him towards the door. "Come on, I have nothing else to do and –"

"Good bye, Neal." He laughed and shuts the door.

"Call me!" Neal yelled through the door and Killian shook his head at how absurd his friend is.

* * *

><p>Killian?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned around and smiled. This must be Emma; Neal wasn't lying when he said Emma was pretty.<p>

"Hello," he said as he stood up. "You must be Emma."

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled as he pulled out a chair for her and gestured for her to sit. "Thanks."

As he sat down, he noticed her frown. "Something the matter?"

"What?" she said distracted.

"You seem upset." He observed.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry," she sighed. "Neal likes to set people up and I hope he didn't force you to meet me tonight." He laughed because Neal actually did – well, kind of. "Oh, no. He did, didn't he?"

He chuckled softly. "I don't mind."

"Neal can be a bit of a…"

"Yeah."

She laughed and picked up the menu and gave him small smile. "So, have you been here before?"

Before he could answer, a man went up to their table and asked if they wanted wine but both refused. "No problem. Regina will be here shortly to take your orders."

"Alright. Thank you." Killian said and cleared his throat as he turned back to Emma. "I've never been here before, but I've heard really great things from my friends."

"Oh, cool." She said. "I wonder what's good here."

"My friend, David, said that their shrimp scampi with pasta was to die for."

Emma hummed in appreciation. "Shrimp sounds good." And Killian chuckled. "I might just get that."

"So, what do you do?" he asked, trying to get to know her.

"Look," she said and put on a serious look. "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, and I don't know why Neal keeps nagging me to find someone when I don't need anyone. So, if you're looking for a relationship, it's not going to be with me." She admitted. "I'm sorry for being blunt, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to waste your time with someone who isn't looking for the same things you are, right?"

He should be offended at her boldness and honesty but he was impressed and amused; plus, he liked her. "No worries." He laughed. "How about we dine as friends? I have a feeling we'll get along very well."

"Oh?" she raised a brow. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, we both have Neal in common." He reasoned. "And we can both agree that he could be an idiot sometimes."

She laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'm so glad he set us up." She said. "I just moved here a year ago and I have yet to find friends other than my roommate and Neal."

"So, back to my question." He smiled. "What do you do?"

"I'm the deputy." She said proudly.

"Are you?" he asked and she nodded.

"And you?"

"I teach middle school P.E. and I also coach the soccer team."

"Wow," she said, impressed. "I could definitely see you doing that."

They were approached by a very pretty brunette and needless to say, she got Killian's attention. The way her eyes lit up as she smiled at the both of them and how her voice sounded when she said hi, it just suits her. She was just wearing a simple white blouse and a black skirt with an apron around her waist but she was a sight to behold. Strands of hair lose from her ponytail framing her beautiful face – he couldn't keep his eyes off her and he was sure she was saying something but he was too distracted until he heard Emma calling his name a few times.

"Killian?" he could hear amusement in her voice as he turned to her.

"What?" he asked distractedly

Emma smirked and shook her head. "Sorry about him," she told the brunette.

The woman smiled and Killian decided that he was enchanted. "It's alright." She chuckled. "What did you want to drink?" she asked him but his mind was all jumbled up because he was so distracted.

"I'll just have a glass of water, please." Emma said and it brought him out of his daze.

"Sure thing." The woman said as she wrote it down in her notepad. He can't help but look up at her again only to see her smiling at him. "And for you?" she asked him and he caught a glimpse of her name tag. _Regina_, what a lovely name.

"Killian!"

He jumped and realized he's been staring at Regina for a while now. "Right. Sorry." He cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "I'll have a glass of water as well, thanks."

"Do you two know what you're getting or do you need more time to decide?" she asked.

"I'll get the shrimp scampi with pasta," Emma said. "With extra shrimp… if it's possible." She added.

"No problem." Regina smiled and then turned to him but her smile slowly faded. "And for you?"

"Uh, I'll have the same thing." He said. "Without the extra shrimp."

"Okay," she reached out and grabbed both of their menus. "It'll take around fifteen minutes for it to be ready so just call out when you need me."

"Thanks!" Emma smiled and Regina was off. "Wow, that was smooth." She teased.

"Oh, quit it." He groaned.

"Hey, chill." Emma laughed. "You should go ask her out." She suggested, earning a scoff from him.

"Yes, and you should ask Neal out." He said sarcastically and he didn't miss the way Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" she said, her voice higher than usual. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong with you?" he smirked.

"Nothing." She shrugged then gave him a tense smile.

"How'd you meet Neal anyway?" he asked as a woman – not Regina – placed their glasses of water in front of them and he nodded a thanks in her direction. He can't help but look around the place for Regina and saw her waiting on another table. He turned back to Emma, "You said you moved here in Storybrooke a year ago?"

"I did, yes." She nodded as she took a sip from her glass. "And let me tell you, for a small town, it's pretty big." She laughed. "Anyway, I met Neal through my roommate, Mary Margaret. She introduced us and I guess we just got along. He's always there for me, you know?"

"Hold on," he said as he sat up. "Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm surprised we haven't ran into each other for over a year," he chuckled. "We basically hang out with the same people. Mary Margaret is my friend, David's, girlfriend."

"No way!" she said excitedly.

After a few minutes of chatting, Regina came back with their food. "One shrimp scampi with pasta," she said as she put Killian's down in front of him. "And one with extra shrimp." She put Emma's down and refilled their glasses with water. "Enjoy your meal." She smiled and walked away, leaving him to stare at her disappearing form.

"Geez, you're really into her, huh?" Emma said as she took a bite out of her food and she hummed in satisfaction. "Wow, this is amazing."

"I'm not _into_ her," he shrugged and took a bit out of his food and hummed in agreement.

"Oh, come on. Just ask her out."

"No." he shook his head. "She thinks we're on a date. What do you think she'll think if I asked her out when I'm on a date with someone else?"

"She won't mind." She mumbled.

"Are you insane?" he laughed. "Oh, hey. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You and Neal seem to get along really well," he challenged. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He seems to like you more than he'd like to admit."

"What do you mean?" she asked nonchalantly but he could see right through her. There was something in her eyes that told him that she was hiding something.

"He barged into my apartment earlier and fussed over what I was going to wear and how I should make sure you have a good time." He said and studied her closely. "He's been acting weird for a few weeks now and I've never seen him like that since Tamara."

"Tamara?" she looked very interested.

"He was so in love with her but she didn't return his sentiments." He said as he swallowed. "Poor lad. He was distraught for days. He's kind of acting like that right now and I'm starting to wonder who's been occupying his mind. He said something about every girl he liked didn't like him back."

"Oh?" she looked at him sadly. "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him in weeks."

"I thought you just talked to him to set this whole date up?"

"He called me but that's all we talked about." She sighed. "That was the first time we've talked in weeks."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She said but he could tell she was lying so he gave her a knowing look. "Alright." She gave in. "We kind of kissed a few weeks ago and it was just weird and we never talked about it… because we haven't seen each other since then."

Her answer was so unexpected that Killian accidentally knocked off his glass at the same time Regina approached their table, causing her apron to get wet. "I'm terribly sorry!" he apologized as he stood up and helped her wipe the water from her apron with his napkin.

"It's alright, sir." She said as she took the napkin from his hand and wiped her apron herself.

"Please, call me Killian." He smiled and cringed inwardly because _is he really trying to flirt with her now? _She knelt down and she picked up the broken glass and he tried to help her but she told him she could do it herself.

She frowned and looked apologetically at Emma as she stood back up before turning to face him with a tense smile. "I'll – uh – get you a new glass of water, _sir_." She said and looked at their empty plates. "Do you want the desert menu or do you want the check?" she asked but she wasn't looking at him anymore, her eyes were on Emma.

"Check, please." Emma smiled. "Thanks."

Killian groaned and sat back down as Regina walked away. "That was awful." He mumbled.

"Uh, yeah." Emma laughed. "Were you trying to flirt with her or…?"

"Shut up." He muttered under his breath but he couldn't help but laugh as well because the whole night was ridiculous. "Anyway, you said you and Neal kind of kissed?"

Before she could answer him, Regina came back with a new glass of water and the check. "Here you are." She said. "Thank you for dining here at the Italian Village. Have a nice evening." She smiled and tended to her other tables. Killian's eyes followed her until he can no longer see her, but then from the corner of his eye, he saw Emma reach out for the check.

He quickly grabbed it and smirked at her. "I got it." She was going to protest but he would have none of it. "It's the least I could do for flirting – unsuccessfully – with the waitress while I'm on a date with you." He joked.

She shook her head. "We're clearly better off as friends, Killian, so I really didn't mind you making eyes at her."

He laughed as he paid for their meals and added a thirty as a tip. "Shall we?" he stood up and offered his hand and she took it. "I'll walk you home."

"There is no need for that –"

"I insist." He said as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Well then," she smirked. "I insist you to go back in there and ask the waitress out."

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. "Regina?"

"Yeah, go on. I'll wait for you out here."

"Emma –"

"Go on!" she said as she pushed him towards the door.

Before he could protest more, she pushed him inside and came face to face with the hostess. "May I help you, sir?"

"Ah, yes." He cleared his throat. "May I see Regina for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." She said and went towards the kitchen. After a few seconds, she came out with Regina behind her. "He said he wanted to talk to you." He heard her tell Regina.

He smiled as Regina approached him with a suspicious look. "Hi." He said when she was close enough. "I was wondering if you wanted to –" And before he could say anything else, she put her hand up.

"I'm flattered, really, but I am not some girl you could flirt with while you're on a date." She said heatedly.

"But I wasn't –"

"Do you think I didn't see you staring at me or how you _tried_ flirting with me in front of your girlfriend? And now you're going to ask me out while she waits outside?" she asked as she pointed at Emma, who was looking in through the glass window.

"Regina –"

"Don't call me that." She hissed.

"But isn't that your name?" he asked, and he can't help but smirk because she was adorable when she's angry and _stop it, Killian._

She was silent for a moment, probably realizing what she had said. "Well, that doesn't matter because I have to go back to work now and you're going to leave and we'll never have to see each other again."

"Wait –"

"Good bye." And with that, she walked away and went back to the kitchen.

Killian didn't know what it was that made her so captivating and interesting but he was enchanted and he would probably do anything to see her again. Anything.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!" she felt Henry shake her as she comes to consciousness. "Mom! Wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes and checked the clock on her side table. "Henry," she said as she sat up. "It's only six thirty, school doesn't start till eight."

"I know, but I'm just so nervous about try-outs."

"Right!" she yawned. "How did try-outs go, honey?" she said as she stood up from bed.

"I think it went okay," he sighed. "I could have done better. We find out who got in today and I'm just so nervous, mom."

"Henry," she walked closer to him and held his face with both her hands. "I'm sure you did a great job like you always do. I'm not working today so how about I come pick you up after school and celebrate?"

"You don't even know if I'll get in the team."

"I know you will." She said firmly.

"Thanks, mom." He smiled. "I love you." He said as he hugged her.

"I love you too." She pulled away from the embrace and pushed him softly out her room. "Now, go get ready for school. I'm just going to take a quick shower and we can get breakfast at Granny's before we walk to school. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great!" he hugged her once more and headed off to his room. Regina smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Mom?" Henry had a curious look at his face as they walked to Granny's.

"Yeah?"

"We've been here in Storybrooke for six months now, right?"

"Mhmm."

"How come we're only eating at Granny's now?"

Regina hummed in amusement. "You know what?" she put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her side. "I have no idea." She laughed. "But we're eating there now."

"I wonder if they have milkshakes." He thought out loud.

"Henry!" she scolded playfully.

"What?" he feigned innocence. "I was just wondering!"

"Nice try, buddy." She smirked.

"Can I at least get one after school?" he asked sweetly. "I'll even share it with you."

She scoffed. "Well, I _am_ paying for it so you better share."

* * *

><p>Henry ran inside Granny's and plopped himself onto a bar stool by the counter. "Why, hello young man." An old woman – most probably Granny – greeted him and smiled at Regina. "Are you guys new around here? I haven't seen you here before."<p>

Regina gave her a smile and shook her head as she sat next to Henry. "We moved here about six months ago. We just never had the chance to eat here yet until now."

"Well, it's better late than never, right?" she laughed. "I'm Granny and that over there is my granddaughter, Ruby." She pointed at a young woman who had red streaks in her hair. "Where are you from?" she asked as she handed them both a menu.

"Chicago." Henry answered. "I like it here better, though." He admitted and Regina was surprised.

"Do you?" Granny asked as she glanced quickly at Regina.

"Yeah," he sighed. "People are nicer here and I actually made friends." He said solemnly and Regina can't help but tear up remembering what he went through back home. She held back her tears and smiled at Henry as she ruffled his hair.

"That's good to hear," Granny said. "How about I give you both a few minutes to decide what to get?"

"Sounds good." Regina smiled. "Thanks, Granny."

"No problem," she said. She started walking away but she stopped suddenly and looked back at them. "What were your names again?"

"I'm Regina Mills," she said. "And this is my son, Henry."

"It's nice to meet you both. Just let me know when you decide what you're going to get."

It took them a while to decide what they want but in the end, they both share one of Granny's famous New York Cheesecake pancakes. After breakfast, Regina walked Henry to school instead of letting him take the bus since they have time to spare and it was a nice day.

"Henry," she pulled him closer as they strolled through Storybrooke. "Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?" he asked.

"What you said to Granny," she clarified. "Do you really like it better here?" He was quiet for a while and it worried Regina that maybe he was just putting up a brave face for her. Was he really happy here? "Henry –"

"Mom," he interrupted. "I'm happy here, I promise. It's just that…" he trailed off.

"It's just what?"

"I worry about you sometimes." He confessed and it shocked Regina.

"You're ten –"

"I'm going to be eleven in a month." He retorted.

"You're still ten." She reproached softly. "You're supposed to be a kid and having fun, not worrying about his mom."

"Mom, it's fine. We both had a hard time after what happened. I'm allowed to worry about you once in a while." He smiled. "I really do love this place and I really did make friends."

"You sound like your grandfather." She teased, making him chuckle. "Tell me about your new friends, honey."

"Well, there's Roland Locksley – he's from England! And then there's Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, they're twins! Roland and Nicholas were with me during try-outs yesterday and I found out they both like to read and ice cream and –"

"Slow down," Regina laughed as she watched her son light up when he talked about his friends. It made her tear up a bit when she remembered how miserable he was in his old school and now, it seems like he's really having a great time in his new school. It warms her heart just thinking about how much happier Henry is now that he had friends who actually like him. "How about you invite them over sometime?"

"Really?" he practically jumped up and down and all Regina could do was smile and nod. "I can show them my comic books!"

"I'm really glad you found friends, Henry." She said. "We should call your grandfather later, he's been asking about you."

"How about grandma?" he asked nonchalantly.

She frowned slightly and put on a smile for him. "I don't know, she might be a bit busy but I'm sure she'll want to hear from you as well." She lied. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she and Cora were not on good terms right now. Before she could say anything else, they have reached the school and it was time for Henry to go. "Have a great day in school, honey." She said as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, mom." He said as she pulled away. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

"I will." She smiled as he walked away. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Killian was getting out of his car when he saw Henry waving at someone very familiar. He squinted and got a good look at her and he was shocked to see that it was Regina. He locked his car quickly and walked towards Henry, calling after him.<p>

Henry turned around and smiled. "Hi, Coach Jones!"

"Good morning, Henry." He pointed to the direction where Regina disappeared into. "Uh, was that your mom who dropped you off?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled. "I just – uh, I've just never seen her before, that's all." _Except last night, but Henry doesn't have to know about that._

"She didn't have to work today so we ate at Granny's for the first time and then she walked me to school."

"You've never been to Granny's until now?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said shyly. "But it's better late than never, right? That's what Granny said."

"Right!" he then checked his watch and cleared his throat. "Are you ready to find out if you made the team?"

Henry suddenly looked nervous and he wished he could just tell him that he got in the team but he can't. "I'm very nervous." He admitted. "But my mom was so sure I would get in that she said we'll celebrate after school." He sighed heavily. "I just hope she's right." Killian could tell Henry was trying to pry the information out of him and he can't help but laugh at his attempt.

"Nice try, Henry."

"What?" Henry tried to feign innocence.

"You'll have to wait to find out like everybody else." He scolded playfully. "I have to go but I'll see you later in gym class?"

"Okay, coach." He smiled. "Bye."

"Have a good day, Henry."

"Thanks, you too." He watched as Henry walked away. He can't help but smile at the thought of seeing Regina again later today. It's going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>It was already 3:05 when Regina arrived outside of Henry's school. Kids were already running towards their parents and hopping on the school bus but she had to wait for a few more minutes before Henry could come out. She knows Henry is great in soccer, so she isn't worried about him not getting in the team and she can't wait to see the smile on his face when he tells her the good news.<p>

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Henry calling out to her excitedly. "Mom!" she smiled as she saw him run towards her along with a boy who is as excited as he is. "Mom! I got in!"

"I told you so!" she said as he tackled her with a big hug. "I'm so proud of you, honey!"

He pulled away from the embrace and smiled at her widely. "Roland got in too! We're going to be in the team together! I'm so excited!"

Regina looked at the little boy beside her son and smiled at him. "You must be Roland. I'm Regina, Henry's mom."

He smiled at her shyly. "Nice to meet you, Regina."

"Mom! Can Roland come with us to celebrate? Can we get milkshakes, too?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Where are your parents, Roland?" she asked, looking around.

"Daddy's picking me up soon. He's late."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "Is he, now? How about we wait here with you until he gets here?"

Roland nodded and smiled. "And then I can ask him if I can get milkshakes with you and Henry!"

Regina watched her son and his friend talk animatedly as they wait for Roland's father. Suddenly, Henry was running towards a man coming out of the building. He looked very familiar but she can't put her finger in it. She knows she's seen him somewhere but she just can't remember. The man is now being dragged by Henry towards her, prompting her to lightly scold her son.

"Henry," she said sternly. "You're not supposed to drag people –"

"It's no problem, really." The man said and she smiled as she looked up at him. She knows this face, she just can't –

The man held out his hand and smiled. "Hi." He said and she took his hand and shook it.

"Mom, this is our soccer coach!" Henry said excitedly. "Coach Jones."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Coach Jones." She let go of his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Please, it's Killian."

Her eyes widened as she finally figured out why he looked so familiar. "Killian."

"Yes." He smiled sheepishly. "It's nice to see you again."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Kind of." Killian laughed.

"Kind of?" Roland was the one to ask this time. "How do you kind of know each other?"

"Well, I was working last night when he was on a date." Regina explained.

"Oh," Henry said.

Suddenly, Roland gasped and frantically waved at – Regina assumed was – his father. "Daddy!" he yelled excitedly. Roland's father walked quickly towards his son and scooped him up in his arms. "I got in!"

"You did?" he hugged Roland tightly and smiled as he put him down again. "I knew you could do it!"

Roland moved beside Henry and introduced him to his father. "Daddy, this is Henry. And that's his mom, Regina. And this is Coach Jones."

He smiled at Regina and held out his hand for her to shake. "Robin Locksley." he let go of her hand and cleared his throat. "Regina, was it?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Regina Mills. It's nice to meet you."

Robin then turned to Killian and got acquainted with him. "Thank you for putting my son in the team."

"Don't thank me," he said. "It's all Roland. He and Henry were one of the best students that tried out. You both should be proud."

Before the three of them could say anything else, Roland got Robin's attention by poking him in the stomach. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Roland?"

"Can I go get milkshakes with Henry and Regina?" he asked.

Robin looked apologetically at his son. "I'm afraid you can't, son. Daddy has to go back to work and you have to stay with Uncle John until I finish."

Roland pouted and Regina's heart melted at the sight. She would have offered to watch Roland for him but they just met and she doesn't think Robin would trust her with his son yet. "How about we get milkshakes another time, Roland?" Regina asked. "You can even come over our place and play with Henry. What do you think?"

Roland lightened up a bit and nodded. "Okay," he sighed.

"Well, I have to go." Robin said as he held Roland's hand. "It was nice meeting you both."

There was a moment of silence as Robin and Roland walked away. Regina didn't know what else to say so she let out a small chuckle and smiled at Killian. "Well, I guess we're off. It was nice, uh, seeing you… again." She started to walk away but Killian called out her name. She turned around and saw him approaching her. "Henry, why don't you go wait by that bench over there?" she said as she pointed towards the bench by the bus stop. "I'll be right there, alright?" Henry nodded and went on his way. Regina sighed and faced Killian, who was closer than she thought.

"Regina," he started. "I wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean for you to think that I was flirting with you while I was on a date."

"But you were," she retorted. "You were on a date."

"I was, yes."

"Alright." She said. "Look, I have to go."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"It wasn't really a date." He laughed nervously. "I mean, it was at first but we ended up being friends instead."

"Okay, but I really think it's none of my concern."

"I know, I just didn't want you to think that I'm with Emma. Not that you care, but I mean… I'm… Well…" he trailed off and chuckled. "I am screwing this up, am I?"

Regina smirked and gave him a smile. "Kind of." She laughed. "Is this how you talk to your students?" she joked.

"Hey now, they're not attractive women I'm trying to impress so no, this is not how I talk to my students." He said and she couldn't help but blush. "They're ten year olds, I tell them a joke and they go crazy for me."

"I'm sure they do." She smiled at him and looked back at Henry. "I, uh, I have to go but I'll see you around, I guess."

"Alright." He said. "Take care."

"Thanks, I will." She gave him one last smile and she walked towards Henry. She couldn't help but look back at him and felt her cheeks go red when she found him looking back at her as well. He waved and she waved back. She didn't know why she feels so giddy and warm but she does and she doesn't know how to feel about that.

"What did you guys talk about?" Henry asked as he stood up from the bench and stood beside Regina before they walked together to Granny's.

"Nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing." She gave him a stern look and he smiled sheepishly at her. "I mean, it looked pretty serious."

"We just talked about how great you were during try-outs." She lied.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She put an arm around his shoulder and kissed his head. "I'm so proud of you, Henry."

"Thanks, mom."

She's never felt better about moving to a new place until now. She knew she did the right thing because Henry's smile was bigger than ever. For the first time in a long time, they were both happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian smiled like a fool as he walked out of the school into the parking lot. They just won their first game of the season and he was heading off to Granny's for a celebration organized by the parents. Words cannot express how proud he is of his team. They have worked very hard the past few weeks and all of it paid off when they were announced as the victors. He placed his gym bag in the backseat and was about to get in his car when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Coach Jones!" he turned around and smiled at the incoming form of Henry Mills and his mother, Regina. He was carrying a box in one hand and a card in the other. He was running towards him and laughed at how his mother was trying to keep up with him.

"Hello, Henry!" he greeted when the boy stopped in front of him, catching his breath. "Ms. Mills." He nodded at Regina and she gave him a smile. They formed somewhat of a friendship these past few weeks. They see each other whenever she drops Henry off or when she picks him up after school, they ran into each other a couple times in the grocery store, but he's never had the courage to ask her out – something he really, _really_ wanted to do. Every time he would get the courage to do so, something gets in the way. The universe seemed like it was conspiring against him, whenever he gets close to finally asking her out for dinner or for a cup of coffee, she would always be in a rush or she was too busy.

"Congratulations on your win." Regina said with a genuine smile and Killian swore his heart beats faster every time he sees her smile.

"Thank you," he replied. "Although I cannot take all the credit for myself. The kids did an amazing job today."

"They did." She agreed.

"Are you guys headed to Granny's?" he asked.

"Yeah," Henry said. "But I just wanted to give you these before we go." He handed him the box and Killian opened it to see delicious looking cookies. Henry then handed him the card he was holding, "And this is from the team."

'_Thanks for being the best coach ever!_' was written in red ink in the middle of the card and it brought a big smile on his face. He loved his job. "Thank you!"

"I hope you like oatmeal cookies," Henry said shyly. "I helped mom make them."

"Oh, you made these?"

"Yep!" Henry said excitedly. "It's an old family recipe!" he exclaimed and was met with a snort from Regina.

"Oh, is it now?" he raised a brow at her.

"Well, if you consider the internet as family then yes, it's an old family recipe." She grinned and Killian couldn't help but laugh. "Well, we have to go but I guess we'll see you at Granny's in a little bit?"

He didn't want her to go, he wanted to spend more time with her so he says the first thing that pops into his head. "No."

Henry looked at him like he said something funny and Regina was looking at him curiously. "No?"

_Shit._ "I – I mean, no." he stuttered. "Don't go." _Way to go, Killian._

"What?" she was now looking at him like he's gone mad.

"Let me give you a ride," he clarified. "We're going to the same place, anyway."

"Oh, no, it's alright." She said. "We wouldn't want to intrude –"

"Regina," he halted her excuses. "I insist. It's not a problem, really."

"Can we, mom?" Henry chimed in. "My legs are tired from today's game and I don't feel like walking _all_ the way to Granny's." Henry pouted, making Killian smirk.

"Only if you're sure…" she said hesitantly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I am very sure." He smiled.

"Oh no," Henry gasped. Killian and Regina looked at him with concern.

"What is it, honey?" she asked gently.

Henry then looked up at him sheepishly and smiled nervously. "We were supposed to give you the card together, as a team." he admitted. "Do you think we can pretend that I only gave you the box of cookies?"

Killian snickered at the same time Regina let out a laugh and he swore he could listen to that sound every day. He handed the card back to Henry, "Let's keep this exchange between us, yeah?" Henry smiled and took the card from him. "Now, hop in and let's head to Granny's. I'm craving some milkshakes."

The ride to Granny's wasn't long. Henry spent the car ride talking about how excited he was for the weekend and how he was looking forward to the surprise Regina promised him for his birthday – which was on Sunday. He then started badgering Regina on what the surprise was, claiming he couldn't wait and that maybe she should think about giving it to him early since the team won their first game and he's been doing great in school. Regina refused at first, saying that he should learn how to be patient but then he saw Henry pout and used his puppy eyes from the rear-view mirror and smirked at how he managed to wrap Regina around his finger.

"Oh, that's just not fair, Henry." Regina laughed. "It should be illegal for you to use that face when you're trying to get something you want."

"I don't know what you're talking about, mom." He said innocently. "I just really want to see the surprise! Come on! Please?" he urged.

Killian heard Regina hum in contemplation. "I suppose I can give it to you before you go to bed tonight." She gave in. Henry cheered and started singing some victory song. "But that means you'll have less presents to open on Sunday."

"I don't mind!" he said cheerfully.

Killian parked right in front of Granny's. He got out of his car and raced to Regina's side to open the door for her. "Thanks," she smiled as she took the hand he offered.

Henry hopped off and went to Regina's side. "Mom."

"Yes?"

"Can I get a milkshake?" he asked.

"Sure," she said as she reached inside her purse and took out a five dollar bill. "Here, you can keep the change for your piggy bank."

"Thanks mom!" he said as he hugged her and ran inside the diner.

Killian and Regina followed him inside and sat in a booth by the back. He saw Henry sit with the other kids as Ruby took their orders.

He smiled at Regina. "So, how are you celebrating his birthday?" he asked.

"Well," she started. "He said he just wanted to stay home, watch some movies, have ice cream…" she trailed off. She sounded a bit disappointed and he told her so. "I'm not disappointed," she reassured him but her eyes were sad.

"What is it then?" he asked softly. He felt this desire to ease her sadness. She looked at him with hesitation and he thought maybe she wasn't comfortable with telling him her worries. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "You don't have to tell me anything."

"No, it's alright." She smiled. "I just want him to be happy on his birthday." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "He seemed excited for this weekend."

"I know," she sighed. "It's just… everything's different now and we had to change a lot of things when we moved her… and I just want his birthday to be perfect after everything that's happened... I want him to be happy."

He didn't know what she was talking about but he could tell it's troubling her. "Regina," he put his hand on top of hers and urged her to look at him. "Stop worrying. I've only known Henry for a few weeks but I could tell how much he appreciates everything you do for him." Regina's were now glassy from the tears forming in them but she had a soft smile on her face. "He's always talking about how much fun he's having and how happy he is that you both moved here," he told her. "I'm sure Henry will be happy spending his birthday with just the two of you watching TV until your eyes hurt and eating ice cream until your tummies hurt." She chuckled and he was proud of himself for that. "That kid is far from not being happy, Regina."

"Thank you," she said as she sniffed and wiped a few tears. "I didn't mean to get all gloomy."

"There is no need to apologize." He assured her.

She opened her mouth to say something but they were interrupted by a voice calling out to him. "Coach!"

He turned around to see Roland Locksley running towards them with a huge smile on his face. "Why, hello there, Roland." He greeted him with a high-five.

Roland grabbed his arm and urged him to stand up. "Come on, we have to show you something!" he claimed.

He gave Regina an apologetic look. "I'm sorry," he said quickly as he stood up. "I'll be right back."

"No worries," she reassured him. "Now go on before Roland pulls your arm off." She teased as Roland kept tugging at his arm.

He followed Roland to the booth where the children were giggling excitedly. He spotted Henry – who was giving him a thumbs up – and surely enough, he was presented with the card Henry mistakenly gave him earlier. The children were smiling up at him, "Thank you," he said genuinely.

Parents approached him as the kids went back to chatting amongst themselves. He usually loved talking with the parents but he really wanted to spend more time with Regina. He turned towards the booth where she was sitting and frowned at the sight. She was smiling and laughing with Robin Locksley. He's seen them together in few occasions – usually after school or after practice when both of them would pick their kids up – and they seemed… friendly. He didn't think much of it, it wasn't his place to get jealous anyway, so he turned back to the parents who were now bombarding him with questions about the next game. His mind drifted back to Regina, and it shouldn't because he could tell that the questions being asked were important and all he could do was nod and smile. He glanced at Regina again and his heart dropped when he saw her hugging Robin with a big smile on her face.

His eyes widened when Robin started making his way towards his direction and only noticed that he was staring. He pretended to be in deep conversation with Mr. Zimmer when Robin walked past him. "Come on, Roland." He heard him say. "Let's go say goodbye to Regina and thank her for the cookies." _Oh, so those cookies weren't just for him_.

His eyes followed them when Henry joined them make towards Regina. "Thank you, Regina, for the cookies!" Roland said as he gave her a hug.

"You are very welcome," she chuckled. "Make sure your father doesn't eat it all. God knows he doesn't need them."

Robin scoffed while Henry and Roland let out a laugh. "Well, I'll talk to you later?" Robin smiled.

Regina nodded and hugged him again. "Thank you so much." She said.

"Anytime." He took Roland's hand and waved goodbye to Henry and left the diner.

He was staring again. He didn't notice he was until he saw Regina give him a curious look. He excused himself from his conversation with Mr. Zimmer and made his way towards her. Before he could say anything, her phone rang. _Great timing_. He sat down beside Henry, who scooted to the side to make room for him.

"Hold on one second," she said as she as she took her phone out. "Hello?" she smiled at him. "Tonight?" she asked the person at the other end of the line. "I mean… I… Sure. What time?" She nodded and let out a breathy chuckle. "Alright, no problem. I'll see you later. Bye."

She hung up but she was still smiling. "Who was that?" Henry asked her.

"Oh, just Robin." She shrugged and Killian felt his heart drop. Was he too late? And what was Robin doing calling her minutes after he just left? "Would you mind if I go out with some friends tonight?" she asked Henry.

"With Robin?" he asked and Regina nodded. "Like a date?"

"Oh, no!" she quickly denied. "Just a work thing."

Killian was confused. He didn't know Robin that well but he knew he was a teacher in Storybrooke High School… "Work thing?"

Henry gasped, shocking Killian. "You got the job?" Henry asked excitedly.

Regina nodded with a big smile on her face, "I did!"

"Yes!" Henry cheered and beckoned his mother for a high-five. "Does that mean you don't have to work late nights?"

He saw a flash of guilt appear on Regina's face, "Looks like it." She smiled softly at her son.

"We can walk to school every morning, now! The high school is just, like, two blocks away from mine!" he announced as Regina nodded.

Killian was speechless, he didn't know what the hell was happening. Regina probably sensed his confusion because she smirked at him and explained, "Robin helped me get the teaching position left by Kathryn in the high school when she moved to Boston."

"Regina!" he smiled. "Congratulations! That's good news!"

"Thank you!" she said as she put her phone back in her purse. She then looked back at Henry, "So, do you mind if Ashley watched you tonight? I promise I won't be out too late."

"Well," Henry contemplated. "Can we order pizza?" he bargained.

Regina snorted and shook her head in amusement. "I suppose."

She then excused herself and stepped out into the back to give Ashley a call. By the time she returns, he and Henry were engaged in an intense discussion about _Doctor Who_.

"I really like the episode with the Weeping Angels," Henry said enthusiastically. "But I was so scared the first time I saw it. My grandma –" he saw Regina shift uncomfortably in her seat, "– had this painting in her house that kind of looked exactly like a Weeping Angel and I got so freaked out but they're such interesting creatures!"

Regina smiled at her son and glanced at her phone. "Henry," she said. "We have to get going. You still have lots of homework to do."

Henry frowned but nodded. "Okay." He smiled at Killian, "Bye Coach!"

"See you later, Henry." Killian stood up so that Henry could exit the booth. He was sorry to see them go this early and wished he had more time to spend with them. He's quite taken with Regina and her son. "I hope to see you around soon." He told her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Oh, I'm sure you will."


End file.
